


Dreamy Daze, Lost in Space

by starchaser22



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, background BirdFlash, justice league - Freeform, some light swearing, theyre just really cute, we're suffering in this chilis tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Barry enjoys keeping superhero merchandise around his house. It started out as a fun way to tease his friends and show his support for the Justice League, but Hal took it a step further.





	Dreamy Daze, Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have an explanation for this

Barry enjoys keeping superhero merchandise around his house. Not only does it show his support of the League, but it can also be fun to tease his other hero friends whenever they come over.

He’s pretty sure it started when Wally jokingly bought him Flash coasters, or maybe when Clark gave him a set of Justice League socks. Either way, it doesn’t matter now. He’s in too deep. From oven mitts to bathroom rugs, his home is decked out in superhero gear. There’s a bat-shaped waffle maker, a full-length Superman towel, several Wonder Woman stickers, and even a reusable Aquaman soap dispenser. 

It’s not like  _ everything  _ he owns is themed. No, Barry has at least some semblance of a conscious left. He hadn’t sunk to posters or wall hangings yet (other than a Robin clock), nor does he have any action figures or collectibles. 

His favorite part is when someone from the League comes over and Barry is granted with the opportunity to tease them. Maybe serve Shayera coffee in a Hawkgirl mug, or wear his Cyborg jacket around Victor.

The absolute  _ best  _ thing he’s ever done was, one time, when Wally wanted Barry to become better acquainted with Dick and his family, he had invited the five Robins over. Wally, Dick, Jason, Steph, Tim, and Damian had sat around his dining table, eating bat-shaped pasta on a set of Batman themed dining ware. Their cups all had a Robin decal on them, and each placemat was decorated with cartoon drawings of all their vigilante alter egos (Bruce had banned them all from his apartment after that).

After awhile, it had stopped becoming such a big deal. People came over to see Barry, laughed for a few minutes, and then that was that.

Well, except for Hal. 

Whenever Hal visited, he always, without fail, took out  _ all  _ of the Flash-themed decor and immediately put it to use. He changed into the Flash pajamas, changed several pillowcases to be Flash themed, wore a baseball hat with the logo on it, and even laid under a Flash blanket. It wasn’t until he noticed Hal walking around in Flash slippers, wearing multiple Flash rings that Barry stopped and thought,  _ wait a minute _ . 

Barry doesn’t own any slippers, and the only Flash ring he has is the  _ authentic _ one. So, either Barry bought these things with no recollection of it, or Hal is  _ bringing them himself.  _

He never dared ask Hal about it, though, in fear that he would stop. Barry thought it was - well, for lack of a better word,  _ adorable _ . 

Hal’s Flash collection kept growing beyond the point of redemption. He’d bought  _ several _ bulk sticker packs, a shower curtain, and an assortment of multi-colored temporary tattoos.

Barry had thoroughly enjoyed helping Hal apply said temporary tattoos. There was a lightning bolt on his collarbone, a few along his neck and cheeks, as well as the Flash logo on the tip of his nose (plus a few in slightly more…  _ compromising  _ positions). Hal teased Barry, saying he should run out and buy a set of Green Lantern ones so they could match, but Barry was able to postpone that to another day. 

They’re cuddled up on the couch, content in each other’s company. Barry kept tracing the outline of his symbol on Hal’s skin, enjoying the texture of the temporary ink.

“These are gonna be a pain to get off, you know,” Hal told him, burying further below the Flash blanket. Barry just laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer to hug a little tighter. 

Just when they were finally drifting off, the Justice League comms buzzed. 

Hal groaned, dramatically smacking the side of his face, where his comm rested in his ear. Barry wasn’t quite as upset, stretching out his legs until they pushed against the armrest on the other side of the couch.

He looked down at Hal, who proceeded to look up at him. It was sweet, if just for a moment, before their smiles simultaneously fell.

_ The tattoos _ . 

Barry didn’t have to ask to know that Batman would  _ not  _ approve of a Justice League member showing up covered in temporary ink, even if it was themed. 

“The box said baby oil helps get them off,” Hal began, eyes widening. “Do you have any?”

“Dude, why would I have baby oil?” If he weren’t so panicked, Barry probably would have laughed. “The closest thing I have is no-stick pan spray.”

Hal’s eyes went huge. “ _ Get it.” _

Trying not to think about how this would work, Barry sped to the other end of his apartment, grabbing the can. Then, he promptly grabbed Hal and carried him into the bathroom, Flash pajamas and all.

“Dude!” Hal looked around, registering the change in environment. “Warn me next time!”

“Sorry,” Barry mumbled, holding out the can. Hal popped the red lid off, covering his eyes with his hand. “Okay Bar, hit me.”

Hesitant at first, Barry tentatively held up the can and shook it a few times. He pointed it at his boyfriend’s face, trying not to cringe as it he sprayed.

Hal screamed.

“OOOHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDDDDD!” 

Barry panicked, dropping the cooking spray to the floor as he removed Hal’s hands from his eyes. He was squinting, eyebrows scrunched together with his mouth tugged open. “Hal!  _ Hal!  _ Stop screaming! We need to flush your eyes out!”

All at once, he froze. Eyes still pulled tight, mouth still hanging. “Barry,  _ don’t do it.” _

“I am so,  _ so  _ sorry.” In a flurry of wind, the Flash picked Hal up, running to his lab at the CCPD. He knew his boyfriend would hate him for it, but it’s better than going to the hospital, or, worse, facing Batman like this. He stopped in front of the eye flush station, putting the man down and turning his body to face it.

“Barry, I thought you  _ loved me.” _ Hal groaned loudly, resisting the hand pushing him down. 

“I  _ do  _ love you, Hal,” Barry reassured, continuing to slowly but surely guide his head towards the eye flusher. “The Justice League needs you. The  _ world  _ needs you.”

Hal continued groaning, fighting to stay up. 

“And if you don’t wash them, I’ll never get to see those beautiful eyes of yours again.”

That made him stop, and Barry’s sure that, if he could open his eyes, they’d be wide as the moon. 

“Okay, Hal, are you ready?” Hal groaned again, but didn’t fight as Barry guided his head down to the eye flushing station. He turned the water on. “Okay, I’ll count to five.”

Hal nodded, tension riding up his shoulders.

“Okay, one… two…” He dunked him in.

“FFUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!”

“Come on Hal, open your eyes!” Barry cheered, hoping that his coworkers didn’t hear his boyfriend’s elegant word choice. “It’s just twenty seconds! You can do it, come on! You’ve faced far worse than this, I believe in you!"

Barry continued chanting words of encouragement as Hal slowly opened his eyes. He continued screaming, a loud, high pitched cry that seemed to pierce his ears. 

As soon as the twenty seconds were up, he slammed the faucet off, exhaling a loud sigh of relief. Hal stopped screaming, transitioning into a low moan as their eyes met.

_ But then he saw it.  _

In all the commotion, Barry had actually  _ forgotten  _ about the temporary tattoos. The primary ink was chipped and worn away on Hal’s skin, messier and less promising than before. However, it was still there. The bright red and yellow paint flecked across his pale cheekbones.

“ _ Shit.” _

Hal’s mouth dropped open. “Bartholomew Henry Allen! Don’t use that language with me! Twenty minutes in the hell fountain.” He gestured to the flusher still beside him, and, even with the impending doom, Barry couldn’t help but laugh.

\---------------------------------------------

The two had shown up to the Watchtower together, transporting via zeta beam. The tattoos appeared faded and worn, but they were still very noticeable, and if Hal willed his mask a little larger to hide some, well, Barry would be none the wiser.

Hal tried to ignore the obvious ogling he received upon walking into the conference room. He grabbed the closest empty chair, plopping down in it, feigning innocence.

Bruce hasn't arrived yet. Part of Hal was thankful, the other was pissed. He’d had his freaking  _ eyes  _ flushed out for Bats, yet he  _ dared _ to show up late?

Honestly, if Barry weren’t here, Hal’d rip Bats a new one. Stupid Barry, with his stupid “violence isn’t the answer” mentality, and his stupid off-brand Flash tattoos…

No, he’s not mad at Barry (well, he is, but only because the Flash mask covers too much of his stupid, beautiful face that Hal loves to stare at, though that isn’t anything new). If anything, he’s a tad bit disappointed. He  _ loves _ wearing those Flash-themed things; the pajamas, the slippers, the blanket… and yes, even the temporary tattoos. He doesn’t really understand  _ why _ he loves it so much. Maybe it’s just a way of saying, “Hey, you see this sick-ass dude right here? Yeah, this is my fucking  _ boyfriend,  _ and he’s cool enough to have a blanket with his  _ emblem  _ on it.”

He really does adore Barry, and if it were just the two of them in battle, he may have even worn the pajamas, slippers, etcetera.. But it’s  _ not  _ just the two of them, which  _ sucks.  _ He knows that the Justice League has a reputation to maintain, prove that they’re serious, that they’re not a threat to the world. He gets it, really. It’s just… the world doesn’t know what it’s like to be infatuated with Barry Allen, alright?

Barry Allen, with his windswept, golden hair, which sometimes, in the morning, hung in the way of his sky blue eyes. A cute, sleepy yawn that sometimes escapes his lips (and faintly reminds Hal of an adorable puppy just waking up from a nap). On the other hand, there’s the full, contagious laughter he emits, the kind that makes you join in, even if you don’t know what you’re laughing  _ about.  _ How he sometimes sings in the shower, not knowing that Hal can hear, or how he will slide around the kitchen in his socks. 

Whenever Hal gets lost in Space, there’s a light that guides him home, and that light is Barry Allen.

Batman choose that moment to walk in, snapping Green Lantern from his hazy daydreaming. Bruce hadn’t even spared him a second glance, opting to brief everyone on the mission instead.

In fact, for all the staring and awkward side-glares Hal received, no one actually  _ talked  _ to him about it. No questions, no poorly-timed jokes, nothing.

It wasn’t until the meeting was dismissed and Flash greeted him in a spur of lightning - stopping only to place a soft kiss on the ink that made Hal’s cheeks heat up - that Oliver whistled.

_ Yeah,  _ Hal smirked, following in a dreamy daze behind the crackling trail Barry had left.  _ That’s my boyfriend. _

**Author's Note:**

> so i was writing this and it was supposed to just be a cute fluffy thing but suddenly barry sprayed chemicals and hals eyes and theyre at the eye flush and theres screaming and someone (me) is crying and aaaaaaa
> 
> shoutout to my good ol' pal binary for aiding in the creation of this Awful idea 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
